1. Field
The present invention relates to novel uracil compounds, a preparation method thereof, and a herbicide comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Weed control is very important in improving agricultural productivity. A variety of herbicides have been used for the purpose. Triazine-based herbicides such as atrazine or anilide-based herbicides such as alachlor and metolachlor have been used in corn cropping, whereas non-selective herbicides such as paraquat or glyphosate have been used for total vegetative control.
Still, the losses in agriculture due to various kinds of weeds are enormous and thus researches for the development of new herbicides are underway.
With regard to an active substance of a herbicide, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-302,764 discloses a compound represented by Formula A.

In Formula A, R1 represents hydrogen or substituted alkyl, R2 represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl, and R3 represents hydrogen or methyl.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-172,265 discloses a compound represented by Formula B.

In Formula B, R1 represents hydrogen or substituted alkyl, R2 represents hydrogen or alkyl, and R3 represents hydrogen or methyl.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,534 discloses a compound represented by Formula C.

In Formula C, R1 represents hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl, and R2 represents hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, benzyl, alkoxy or alkylsulfonyl.
However, the compounds represented by Formula A, B or C need to be used in large quantities when they are used as non-selective herbicides in orchards or non-crop areas. If they are used as selective herbicides, they may harm the desired crop. Therefore, there is an urgent need for the development of highly effective herbicides to solve these problems.